Babysitting with an Original
by witchdeveraux
Summary: Bonnie's job is interrupted by the Original pain in the ass. One shot.


"Go away, Kol."

Those words had been heard many times before. He didn't let it phase him, instead taking it as a sort of 'go ahead'. The Original pouted in defense.

Bonnie shook her head once more, "Kol, I'm serious."

"But I'm bored."

"You're always bored," she dismissed with a roll of her eyes.

The saddened expression still remained upon Kol's face as he continued to stare at Bonnie with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"I told you," she said, her tone wearing with fight; she badly wanted to give in and allow Kol access, but he was a distraction. And she needed to eliminate all possible distractions right now, "I'm babysitting." Before Kol could let out another word she turned around, "Speaking of."

A young, almost porcelain looking child bounced out from around the corner, curiousity cast over her features. She ran over to Bonnie and hugged her leg, staring up at her.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Bonnie asked.

The little girl ignored her, noticing Kol standing at the door. She raised a finger in his direction and began to mumble, "Who's he?"

"He's leaving," Bonnie responded pointedly, throwing Kol a look. He ignored it as he remained still, watching the two females.

The little girl pulled away from the witch then, rushing over to Kol and grabbing hold of his hand.

"Lily!" She exclaimed, reaching out to catch the girl but it was too late. She had already captured Kol's fingers.

"You'd make a good prince," Lily squeaked, looking up at him with a giddy expression. She began to walk into the house, Kol in tow. She wasn't taking no for an answer, it seemed.

Bonnie watched them go, a heavy sigh leaving her system as she crossed her arms. Boy, was that Original a nuisance...

* * *

Kol sat at a girlishly decorated table, a crown positioned clumsily on top of his head. Lily was seated beside him. The pair both wore cute smiles and were avidly talking to each other in posh accents while sipping actual tea.

"I think Bonnie would make a perfect princess," Lily said suddenly, leaning towards Kol.

He nodded. "Wouldn't she just?" This made the girl giggle.

Bonnie walked into the room, her eyebrows raised high and her lips pursed in incredulousness. She couldn't believe the scene that was actually occurring in front of her. Kol was playing kings and queens with the child, no complaints. She almost smiled- he acted like royalty so this probably felt like home to him.

They continued on with their game, not acknowledging Bonnie's newly found presence in the room.

"I'm fond of your tea choice," Kol commended Lily. In reply, she grinned happily.

Finally, she turned her petite frame to face Bonnie. "Why would you want to send him away?" Lily demanded, obviously talking about Kol, "He's fun."

The witch sighed. "Lily..." She began but stopped as she noticed the whispering going on between them once again. She saw Kol nod and get up, finding his way to Bonnie's kitchen.

"What's that about?" She asked Lily once Kol had left.

She shrugged, "He's getting more food." Bonnie smiled coyly although she was quick in her attempt to hide it. "You know he likes you, Bon," Lily started, glancing at the teenager. She didn't understand too much about how the world worked but she knew what she had seen.

"What?"

"I think he might even love you," she continued with a nod. The look on Bonnie's face made her want to thrash in frustration. Why wouldn't Bonnie believe her? "Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? And how often?"

Bonnie shook her head slowly, taking a seat. No, she didn't think that- this was Kol they were talking about. She stared at his empty seat wordlessly, waiting upon his return. She knew he had come back when Lily squealed and began to clap her hands. Bonnie saw the wide grin plastered across his expression as he slumped into the chair. That smug bastard had been listening to their conversation...

"Happy, I take it?" Kol quipped at the beaming Lily. She nodded vigorously. Lily raised her tea cup, waiting to clink hers against Kol's. When she did, she began to nibble on some cake, eyeing the two silent forms sitting in front of her.

* * *

The three of them had settled on watching some movie of Lily's choice. The lights were off and they crowded onto the couch in front of the television, the flickering colours of the screen casting across their skin. Although Kol had too many smart comments to make about the film, he forced himself to keep quiet for Lily's sake. Even so (and he most definitely would not admit to it), he was enjoying it. The girl brought a genuine smile to his lips, something that didn't happen too often.

Kol felt an odd texture brush against his body and he looked down. Lily had dropped some of her popcorn, as well as consequently having fallen asleep. Bonnie seemed to notice too. She eased the bowl from Lily's hands, quietly getting up and putting it in the kitchen. Kol remained seated, simply watching the child. He was sure Bonnie would kick him out now.

"I never thought you'd be good with kids," Bonnie commented as she reentered the room, her tone honest. She sat down, clasping Lily's hand with a gentle, unconscious smile.

Kol's shoulders formed a shrug, "Neither did I." His eyed had shifted to Bonnie now, the darkness of them seemed to glow with mirth and a little pride. "You get paid to do this?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you want me to put her into bed?" Kol enquired again.

"That'd be good. Just- be careful," Bonnie gave a nod, getting up to lead the way. He followed without another word, bundling the girl up in his arms as gentle as he could manage.

* * *

"Thank you... Kol," The witch began, slowly bringing herself to look directly at him. She smiled gratefully, accepting his nod.

"It wasn't bad."

She bit her lip. "So, about earlier..."

Kol's brow raised slightly in humour, "Mhm?"

"You were listening...?"

"Yes."

Nervousness began to bubble in Bonnie's chest, not sure how to continue. She definitely wanted to ask him about what Lily had said. She couldn't be right. He was watching her with that intent, knee-wobbling gaze of his. Damnit. "Uh..."

Kol held his hand out. She looked down at it in confusion before hesitantly placing her hand in his. Her pulled her in so quickly she hadn't realised what had happened until his breath was tickling her mouth. "Kol!" she gasped, her eyes resting on his before falling to his lips. He was so close to her, causing her chest to tighten further; whether from excitement or anxiety she couldn't tell.

"Bonnie," she heard her name being murmured huskily, luring her forward. Suddenly she became aware of his arm encircling her, warm against her lower back. Bonnie shifted her stare upwards. "You're evil."

Kol's mouth curved in response. "I know." One of her hands came to rest upon his cheek, grazing the skin slightly; testing. His brown hues flickered across her face.

Bonnie pressed her mouth to his, lightly, closing her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the sensations that came over her with the sweet gesture. Then she pulled away. Her eyes were wide and showed her clear exasperation. Only he would manage to persuade her to kiss him. "Good night, Kol."

He gave Bonnie a speedy peck before grinning. "Bye, Bons."

"Kol!" she hissed then, and instead of slapping his shoulder there was only thin air- it was too late. He'd left with a cackle.


End file.
